1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessories arrangement structure for an internal combustion engine of a motorcycle where accessories such as an oil cooler, an oil filter and a balancer are arranged in a lower part of a crankcase.
2. Description of Background Art
An internal combustion engine is disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-360773.
In the internal combustion engine disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-360773, a crankcase is vertically partitioned and an oil cooler, an oil filter and a balancer are provided in a lower crankcase.
The oil cooler is arranged close to the center of the front of the lower crankcase and the balancer is arranged next to the left side of an oil cooler housing to which the oil cooler is attached. However, the oil filter is arranged on the right side of the lower crankcase.
As the oil cooler and the oil filter project from the lower crankcase and particularly, the oil filter projects from the right side of the lower crankcase, it comes into question to secure a banking angle in the case of a motorcycle. In addition, when a mounting seat of the oil filter is formed as close to the center as possible to secure a sufficient banking angle, the layout of the inside of the internal combustion engine is restricted.
Accessories such as the oil cooler, the oil filter and the balancer are heavy. The oil filter is arranged on the right side of the lower crankcase and is apart from the oil cooler and the balancer respectively that are close to the center. Thus, the heavy accessories are dispersed. By this construction, the overhanging parts of the arrangement of the accessories of the internal combustion engine are dispersed, and the whole internal combustion engine is large in size.